A Time Without Pain
by Remy1
Summary: has some romance as well basically it shows what a person can to when they are brokenhearted. But what if suddenly the love of your life comes back form the dead????? bum bum buPLEASE R&R!!! this is my first fic if I do not get a review then I will not c


A TIME WITHOUT PAIN   
By: Neo_Maze  
  
I stand here thinking 'why?' why did I have to feel this pain caused by his presence. I thought he was gone forever, his death was the reason for my self- casting spell, so that I could go on with my life, but now he has returned. How? I do not know but the spell has proven true when he came to me I didn't believe it but the pain in my mind spoke volumes of truth. He was alive, I was in pain from my spell, the spell was cast so that I could never love another, but I know how much I was wrong in casting it so taht if, IF he were to return then I could be in much pain for I did not want to be hurt again. I realize I can no longer complete my mission to free my people from my evil step-father on the sun. I can no onger be with my true love, when he learns of what I have done he will be hurt but I know not as much as he would be if I was alive, so it is time to finish my secondary goal from the last millenium. To help my half sister Pluto find happiness and to relieve her of her duty as guradian of time, I will take over. I will fake my death to take her place at the doors of time. I will be and already am dead to everyone in this world except to Pluto who will not know until it is too late. She will try stop me but she will not succeed. ' time to go' I thought watching the sun my home dip below the horizon. I felt a strange yet familiar energy near me, it was who I had expected to come I would ask her to deliver my message to the others.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it Petite Saturn" I said to the child using my pet name for her.  
  
"Please do not go Auntie SunStar, I can make your spell go away sot that you can be happy." pleaded little Hotaru crying a little and sounding young and wise all at the same time.  
  
" I will rebuild this world if you will stay. Please." cried the little one running to me. I held her rocking her back and forth to calm her.  
  
" You know that you must come into existence and the only way for that to happen is for Pluto to leave the Time Gates." I said, a tear of sadness falling from my eye and falling to the ground below. I was suddenly bombarded by feelings from different energies all around me coming closer, a fleeting thought came to mind,  
  
'They know....'  
  
"You have betrayed me little neice!" I said sorrowfully to the little girl.  
  
"I am sorry auntie I had to it is not time for you to go." cried the little senshi of Destruction & Rebirth changing inot her senshi form. I knew that they would all be here in a matter of seconds I could feel the pain in my head coming.  
  
" NO THEY'RE BRINGING HIM!!! PAIN IN MY HEAD!!!" I screamed they were bringing my love,  
  
"SAPPHIRE!!!" I cried falling to the ground in pain as they broke through the brush around me slightly lucky, Darien was holding Sapphire away from me he was struggling to help me but he was only causing the pain nobody knew why I was in pain except for Saturn, and now here even as I thought of her my sibling Pluto.  
  
"Why, why are you in so much pain my love?" cried Sapphire still stuggling to break free of Darien's grasp.   
  
"It is time that you told them.....sister, I will block out your spell for a time so that you can tell your story." said Pluto while watching the wide eyed expressions of all the other scouts, they never knew that Pluto was related to SunStar. Pluto said a short spell and SunStar got up off the ground.   
  
"Please release Sapphire now Darien he will not cause her pain while my spell is blocking her's." said Pluto reverting back to her monotone voice. The second Darien let go Sapphire was in front of SunStar but he could not get to her, her sheild was up.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
That's it for now I will probably have the second part out to you either tomorrow or by tuesday whichever day my computer decides not to freeze on me okay. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I really need to know if I should continue writing fanfic stories cause if you say I should well then I will try to write one for card captor Sakura, Rayearth, Digimon, and escaflowne maybe some others I don't know all my work is still in progress but if I get the okay signal even one then i will finish them up and post em okay well that's all for now I am gonna shut my yap and let you get to reading other great fanfics that's all for now see ya oh and if you wanna e-mail me it is Starmaze@Senshi.net okay seeya.  
^_~ Neo_Maze 


End file.
